Episode 1443 (13th November 1974)
Plot The Bishops have slept in separate rooms and are barely on speaking terms. Frank Barton teases Peggy that Ken is her new boyfriend. She admits to him and her father that she likes Ken. Annie wants to display figurines in the Rovers and gets Ray to put up shelves in the bar to display them. Deirdre is off with Billy in front of an amused Ray and Bet. Edward Pollard finds Gail chatting to Tricia in Ken's office. She's cheeky with him when he questions her. Pollard wants to sack her but Ken thinks she'll do well with training. Len worries that Ernie is looking lost nowadays and tells Billy to be honest with Deirdre about Bet. Tricia tells Idris and Granny there are rumours that Gail's going to be sacked. They suggest that Gail should apologise to Pollard. Ray and Deirdre flirt with each other, annoying Bet on Billy's behalf. Len tells Bet that the reason is due to her. Emily is starting to feel the strain of her troubles with Ernie. Len steps in and makes Deirdre realise that Billy was helping someone who was in a lot of trouble. She admits she's been acting like a child. Tricia pushes a reluctant Gail to apologise. She is thrilled to hear Ken thinks highly of her. Ken calls at the Bartons' house. He's invited to stay and eat with them. Bet finds out that Billy kept their deal secret from Deirdre and says he should have been honest. Gail apologises to Pollard. Deirdre and Billy are reconciled when she also apologises. Ken enjoys his meal and tells Peggy he still retains his beliefs and principles, even though he's now management. Emily refuses to see the Guidance people. Ernie accuses her of not wanting to try. Pollard sees Ken and Peggy drinking together when they go to her local pub. Emily tells Ernie they're friends but they have nothing else. Cast Regular cast *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Deirdre Hunt - Anne Kirkbride *Tricia Hopkins - Kathy Jones *Gail Potter - Helen Worth *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Granny Hopkins - Jessie Evans *Idris Hopkins - Richard Davies *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley Guest cast *Edward Pollard - Michael Gover *Peggy Barton - Lois Daine *George Barton - Patrick Troughton *Frank Barton - Stephen Bent Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Mark Brittain Warehouse - Ken's office and outer office *Camera Shop *Barton residence - Living room *Unknown pub - Interior and exterior Notes *Last appearance of Gail Potter until 12th February 1975. *Two references are made to Gail Potter's dad, her back-story not yet being established in any detail. *Location OB recording took place for the pub scenes at the Pineapple Inn on Water Street in Manchester near to Granada Television's Quay Street studios. It had previously been seen in Episode 1404 (1st July 1974) and was later used in Episode 2374 (2nd January 1984) and Episode 2466 (19th November 1984). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Will Deirdre find out what Billy did with her engagement ring cash? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,600,000 homes (7th place). Notable dialogue Edward Pollard (about Gail Potter): "She's flighty. Irresponsible. Untrustworthy. Impertinent. And she giggles all the time." --- Emily Bishop: “I've always known I wasn't a very big sort of a person. "She did trivial things competently", that could be my epitaph. I've always known my limitations Ernest, but this appals me because I suppose there is still some echo of hope left that marriage meant you'd be a whole person, be complete, not be trivial and grey and anonymous. Poor little Emily Nugent. But it isn't like that, is it?” Ernest Bishop: “We've still got a good marriage, in spite of everything. We've got a lot in common. We're friends.” Emily Bishop: “We're just a reflection of each other Ernest, a mirror image. Too much alike, neither of us positive people. That's why Marriage Guidance can't help, nobody can. You can't remake people. It isn't things that are wrong between us, it's us. At least we're friends, we've got a strong bond of affection, we've got a lot in common, but what else?” Category:1974 episodes